Safe and Sound
by Faulty Wiring
Summary: What happens in the midst of war when the strongest person you know is left defenseless? Isn't it then your duty to help them? Or is it your heart's wish to keep them safe and sound? Both POV I do not own Taylor Swift's music or Bleach.


_**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go." When all those shadows almost killed your light. **_

We were running for our lives at this point. Sode was smashed to pieces, I remember that much. She was defenseless. I had to do something. That damn Kurosaki was nowhere to be seen. Hadn't he promised to protect her? She put on a brave face from what I could see. I did the same, just incase her bravery was an act. I turned back to her, her wide violet orbs taking in the mess that was the world we lived in. I took hold of her arm lightly, pulling her along with me. I remember the words I said to her. _I'll never let you go._ She had to be protected. That's what a captain does for a lieutenant. Right?

_**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone." But that's all dead and gone and passed tonight.**_

We couldn't find Kurosaki. Figures. The damn kid always did know how to make Kuchiki worry. Not that it's any of my business. I stopped in front of my barracks. Told her to sit on the steps. I would find the kid and bring him to her. Just as I had turned to leave, a small hand tugged my haori. _Don't leave me here alone,_ she said. Her facade was slipping. How could I argue?

_**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.**_

She was safe inside my barracks. I hoped. I watched her sit at the edge of the couch, not touching the hot tea that was meant to calm her. At this point, she was less worried about the Kurosaki boy. She was more worried about what would become of us. Of all of us. The sun set and she grew tired. I offered her my bed. She refused. It's not like I was going to make her share it. I'd stay on the couch. It didn't matter to me. Still she sat, unmoving.

It wasn't until she fell asleep sitting up that I finally carried her to my room. I didn't bother to pull down the sheets. I would retrieve another blanket. As I turned to do so, I saw her get up. She was determined. I crossed quickly, blocking her access to the window. She didn't need to see the place we all called home.

_**Don't you care look out your window, darling. Everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Gone.**_

He wouldn't let me look. I crossed the room, determined to search for Ichigo through the haze. He wouldn't allow it. I didn't say a word. My resolve was breaking, he could see it. But he didn't say a word. I was thankful for that. The explosions and clashing of metal against metal was not lost on our ears, even through the stone walls of the barracks we now held ourselves up in. His white hair was dirty, I was certain I had dust and dirt smeared on my face. He saved my life.

As we crossed back to the bed, he motioned for me to lay. And so I did, as he followed by covering me in a blanket. Then after a long look at one another, he sat next to me. His legs straight out in front of him, hands crossed in his lap. I couldn't take the silence. I curled up next to him, my head resting on his thigh. With a weary sigh, he wrapped his arm around my back. This I did not expect. As I closed my tear filled eyes, he began to sing softly. I didn't question this. I just listened. His voice reaching my ears made it seem as though there was no war outside these walls. As though we were the only two alive. I was thankful for this.

_**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. **_

My song reached her ears just in time. Her body began to tremble. Her resolve was shattered like the remains of Sode no Shirayuki. I wanted to help her. She was broken. I couldn't just leave her that way. It wasn't right. I had grown over the years, she hardly at all. This made her look even smaller, curled up in my lap. I pulled her closer to me, both arms wrapped protectively around her. Nothing bad would happen to her while I was around. This was a promise I had to keep. I could never live with myself if I saw the most beautiful woman in Soul Society broken again. The ice princess of Seireitei. She had to be taken care of.

My body was broken. My soul. My blade. I was ruined. At least, that's what I thought. Then the unexpected happened. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya took me in his arms. And he held me. My heart warmed. My tears flowed freely, surely staining his haori. He didn't care. He just held me. In this moment, I knew. Never again would I be alone. Never again would I lie awake at night and wonder about life and where it was meant to take me. In this moment. And for the rest of my days. I was truly safe and sound.

_**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.**_


End file.
